


Spread your delicate wings for me

by Ghirahim_Is_Fabulous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is still underground, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is half bat, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghirahim_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Ghirahim_Is_Fabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter! Hope you liked it,and feel free to comment your ideas!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Run._ That was your only thought as the hunters chased you. You knew the legend of Mt.Ebott,and how there were monsters filling it. You see,you're being chased because you're a hybrid. Half bat to be exact,with your big bat ears, bat wings for arms, bat teeth,a little tail, and a bat nose. You're mother rat you out,why?Well,because you were a 'disgusting vermin that should've died at birth' to her. You didn't know why she thought you were disgusting,buth that's what she thinks. Who cares about her.

Anyways,as you were being chased,you decided to test out your flying skills. This was going to be hard. While your legs were running as fast as they could,you spread you delicate wings and started flapping. Thank God the wind was pushing you,because you went into the air,and immediately started flying.

Flapping your wings to keep in the air,you sped towards Mt.Ebott. All of a sudden,there was a loud noise that you couldn't identify, and before you knew it,you were falling. Falling. Then you crashed,falling into a hole right afterwards.

Then everything went black.


	2. Meetings

You woke up,your vision starting out blurry as always.  _Why am I not dead?_ You thought,only now noticing the few shapes near you. Your vision cleared and you saw a tall woman,or goat? Bunny? It looked like both from the way it looked. Then there was a short skeleton,along with a tall one,all staring at you. You squeaked in fear and tried to flap your wings,only to squeak even more,but from pain. Great. Your wing is broken and to top it off you were still in one of those hospital gown things.

"Hello child,are you hurt?" The tall,white,goat one asked,with a voice that was sweet. You nodded,allowing her to gently pick you up. That was easy,because you were small.

The small skeleton just stared,looking at your wings. Oh,right,you could see the bones in bat wings, and he's a skeleton.. "Sans,please do not stare,for it is rude" The goat woman said. Ah,so his name is sans.

"Sorry,Tori,the kid looks scared to the bone" the one named Sans said.

"SAAANS!! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT IS NOT A TIME FOR THIS?" The tall skeleton said,well, more yelled. And  ** _damn_** did that hurt your sensitive ears.

"Sure,bro,didn't mean to rattle your bones." 'Sans' said,looking at you again. You cringed from his gaze,but 'Tori' started walking,and you heard the taller skeleton saying some more things.

"Where are you taking me..?" You managed with a small voice.

"Why,back to my home child,to fix you up of course,and meet another child" Tori responded,so you just nestled your head under her chin,knowing this was going to take a while.

* * *

You had fallen asleep on the way,only waking up because you were poked. You weakly opened your eyes,seeing not the fur of that nice woman,but the skull of the loud,tall skeleton.

"HELLO FRIEND! I SEE YOU HAVE AWAKENED!! IF YOU'RE WONDERING, FOR I,THE GRREAT PAPYRUS,HAS OFFERED TO CARRY YOU INSIDE!" Papyrus yelled.

That's whem things started to move again,and before you knew it,you were set on a large rocking chair.

"Child,please stretch out your ar-excuse me,wing for me" Tori said,and you did so,wincing when you did,then you felto gentle-hands?Paws? Touching the wing,then leaving.

"Sans,please watch this small one and Frisk while I look for the medical kit,please" Tori said.

"Alright toriel" Sans said,and you saw a child with pretty much golden skin and brown hair sitting in the room.That must be Frisk.

Toriel came back soon with medical supplies and started to work on your wing,being as gentle as she could.

When she was done,you looked at your wing,it looked pretty fine now,and you smiled.

Toriel turned to you "Now for proper introductions,my name is toriel" toriel said. "What is yours?"

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you liked it,and feel free to comment your ideas!


	3. Names

Your name.  _I don't have one._ You wished to say,but it came right back to your mind. "My name is (y/n) " You said.

Toriel smiled,gesturing to the others in the room "I suppose you already know their names,Sans," She gestured towards the short skeleton,"Papyrus," the tall skeleton, "And my dear child,Frisk." She gestured towards the kid.

They all waved in greeting,you would return the gesture,but you barely had hands,so you just smiled with those sharp teeth of yours.

"Now,not to be rude or make you insecure,what type of monster-or human?-are you?" Toriel asked

You had to think for a moment "Well,I'm half bat,half human. So I have bat ears,bat wings for arms,a tail,nose,and the teeth of a bat."

Toriel smiled "That's nice,though I've never heard of monsters and humans mixed together..Could you possibly explain,please?"

You nodded "Well,my father was a bat monster that managed to get to the surface,how I don't know. While he was there,he raped my mother,and my mother was against abortion, so she went ahead and had me." You didn't say anything more.

Toriel nodded "and I suppose that's all you want to say?"

You nodded again this time.

"Well,Sans and I will be going to Snowdin,you stay here with Papyrus and Frisk. I'm sure they will take good care of you" toriel smiled, and Sans got up,following toriel somewhere.

Papyrus was looking for something,so you decided to talk to Frisk.

You got out of the chair,walking over to Frisk,You were aboutique an inch taller than them,not including the your ears.

 ****"Hello" Frisk smiled,and you smiled back both of you sitting on the ground.

That's when the Papyrus came back with a few games,"I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE WILL PLAY WHAT IS CALLED A 'BOARD GAME ' ,FRIENDS!" He yelled.

Frisk giggled,and papyrus came over,setting the board games down. "WHICH ONE SHALL WE PLAY?THERE ARE MANY TO CHOOSE FROM!" There's were actually only three. Shutes and Ladders,Monopoly,and Go Fish.

You had all eventually agreed that you wouldn't play a board game,but play hide and seek.

Papyrus was the seeker,so you and frisk ran to go hide,frisk hid in their room,and you hid in a corner on the ceiling,where the shelf was brown.Oh yeah,you forgot to mention your legs that were hidden.Oh well.

When papyrus was done counting,he ran all over the house,he found frisk first,but couldn't find you,not thinking you would be on the ceiling.

Frisk noticed you though,but didn't give you away,you liked Frisk,they're trustworthy.

You were about to switch hiding spots,when papyrus found you

"AHA!SO YOU WEREALLY ON THE CEILING THIS WHOLE TIME,FRIEND!"Papyrus shouted,and Frisk giggled.

Papyrus helped you down,and then you all heard the faint sound of Sans's and Toriel's voices.

Because of your amazing hearing,you heard them clearly.

"I wonder what (y/n) likes to eat?Do bats like snails?" Toriel said.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll try to make chapters longer,and thanks for all the views!


	4. Quick game of hide and seek

Hm..Do you like snails? Well,bats do eat pretty much anything,afterall.

Toriel and sans came up the stairs,and papyrus went and greeted them.

"Quick,let's hide!" Frisk whispered to you with a grin,and the two of you hid behind Toriel's chair,giggling.

"Frisk? (Y/n)?Where are you? We're going to have guests over soon!" Toriel said,and frisk grinned,using their hands to tell you to stay quiet and stay here.

The three adults started looking for the two of you,and once they were in the kitchen,you and Frisk dashed towards their room.When you two got there,they quietly shut the door. Once the door was shut,you two hid under Frisk's bed.

That is,until you heard a loud female voice,a faint shy voice,and mechanical whirring.Then you heard toriel talking to the people,saying how she couldn't find you two,then a male robotic voice saying he could easily find you two.

"Why,with the new features Alphys installed in me, I can sense heat signatures!Now,let's see.." the robotic voice said.Then the clicking of heels headed towards the room,the door opening.

"New Comer and Frisk,darlings! I'm here and I know you're here too!" The robotic voice said with dashes of sweetness.Then the heels headed towards the bed,and he kneeled down.

You squeaked once you saw a long metal arm with gloves reach under the bed,grabbing both you and Frisk and pulling you two from under the bed.

* * *

* * *

                        {Mettaton's POV}

Alphys,Undyne and I walked through the huge door to Toriel's house. The heels on my boots clicked with each step as I walked.

All three of us were excited to meet this newcomer, '(Y/n)'.

"I wonder what the punk looks like?"Undyne loudly wondered.

"W-well we'll know once we meet them.." Alphys said in her shy and timid voice.

Once we all got up the stairs,Toriel greeted us.

"Hello,friends! I am afraid I dearly need your help. For I cannot find Frisk nor (Y/n)..Might you be able to help?"Toriel asked.

Who wouldn't want to help the nice goat? So I put a hand to my chest and said "I can find them!Why,with the new features Alphys installed in me, I can sense heat signatures! Now let's see.." I looked around,sensing small forms of heat in Frisk's room,so I started walking to their room.

I opened the door and stepped in "New Comer and Frisk, darlings! I'm here and I know you're here too! " I cooed. I sensed the small bodies of heat under the bed,walking there.

I knelt down and extended my arm,hearing a squeak from one of them,and grabbed them both,pulling them out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter! Hope y'all like it!  
> Also,I couldn't do much this time..Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much!! Over 80 views,and 5 kudos!I can't explain how happy I am!!

                      {Back to your POV}

* * *

As you and Frisk were lifted up,you saw a..Fish woman in the doorway???

"Hey punk!!" The blue fish woman said,rather loudly,coming over and taking frisk,giving them a noogie.

"U-Undyne!T-try not to h-hurt Frisk,r-remember last t-time?" You heard a shy voice say.So this one's name is Undyne,huh?

"Alright,Alph,but I'mgonna do the same thing to the other punk!" Undyne grinned.Jesus  _Christ_ does she have sharp teeth..Great!You weren't the only one!

Undyne put frisk down,looking into your (e/c) eyes. Oh no. She took you from the robot,noogieing you. All you could do was squeak while 'Alph' was worriedly saying 'Be careful!'.

When Undyne let you down,your (h/c) hair was messy.

"So,what exactly  _are_ you?I've never seen anyone like you."Undyne said,kneeling down to your height. Dang,she's pretty straight forward isn't she?

"Uhm,Undy-" 'Alph' started,but the robot shush ed her.

"Alphys,darling,let the little one talk,please"the robot said. Ah,her full name is Alphys. 

The three were looking at you patiently,your voice suddenly deciding not to work.

Finally,your voice worked "Well..I'm more bat than human..so I have all of these.." You slightly shook your bat leg,then stretched out your wings,opening your mouth and wiggling your ears.They probably already saw your tail and nose perfectly fine.

"So,punk,what's your name?" Undyne asked,so you told her.

That's when you all heard Toriel call from where the dining room table was,and you all started heading there,Undyne holding both you and Frisk.

You struggled in her grasp,playfully trying to escape,which caused her to give a small chuckle. She let you escape,of course,but was suprised when you started flapping your wings and flying.

"Darling!I didn't know you could fly at this early of an age!" The robot,which you found out his name was Mettaton,said.

"W-Well,I would think it's obviou-ous,she has-s wings large e-enough for flight" Alphys stated,Mettaton nodding.

Once you all got to the table,you and Frisk sat next to each other,in one chair because you could both fit.Food was set in front of everyone,and Toriel sat down. "Enjoy,everyone! And Frisk,dear,I gave both you and (y/n) one plate to share." Toriel said.

Frisk nodded,handing you..a stretched out comb and knife?? You didn't exactly know how to use them,considering how your mom fed you scraps from the table before you ran away.

You looked to Frisk for some advice,and they looked at you,confused.

"Uhm,How do I use these..?" You asked,Frisk almost choking on a mashed potato.Frisk put their silverware down,the adults looking over while conversing to see why,and Frisk held both of your wrists, their hands over yours. They positioned the silverware in your hands the correct way,and helped you cut a little waffle off,and Toriel chuckled in amusement,watching you two.

"My child,do you not know how to use silverware?" Toriel asked you.

"No,before I ran away,my mean Mother only threw scraps from the table to eat..And..um..by the way.. may I call you 'mom' Miss Toriel?" You responded to Toriel,and she chuckled again,Frisk grinning.

"Why yes,my child,for I am your new caretaker,am I not?"Toriel said,and you smiled.Yes!Toriel is your new mom,and she seems like a good one,too.

That's when Sans spoke up. "So kid,wanna come to Snowdin with us for a while after this?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK A LONG TIME  
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE WHOEVER LIKED THIS FANFICTION


	6. Snowdin side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone and Reader (except for Toriel) go to Snowdin,only to literally be snowed in... You and Frisk are then separated from the group.Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter,now get to reading,tye end notes explain why I was inactive

You tilted your head  _'Snowdin?I wonder what that is..'_ You thought.

"Hey mom,can I go with (y/n) if they agree?" Frisk asked Toriel "After all,they're new to the underground,"

"I suppose so" Mom replied to Frisk,then looking to you "What do you say,my child?"

"Hmm..Sure!" You said enthusiastically,Frisk grinning.

"I shall stay home and prepare everything for when you get back then."Toriel said,smiling.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Undyne roared,grinning, "Let's go now!"

Thank God everyone was done eating,because Undyne had picked up Alphys,then you.

Sans,Frisk,Papyrus and Mettaton all stood up too,heading for the stairs after they said their farewells to Toriel. 

Undyne had started running down the stairs,Papyrus right behind her,while the others walked.

Before you knew it,you were surrounded by snow,and cold.

Shit.

You still had the hospital gown thing on,so it was colder than a frozen hell,Alphys must've noticed that,because she poked Undyne's arm and said "Uhm,U-Undyne..I think (y/n) n-needs something b-better to wear.."

Undyne then realized that,about to say something when Frisk interrupted her "That's why I brought another sweater.." they held up a sweater identical to their's.

Undyne put you down,Frisk walking over and giving you the sweater,then giving you..shorts?Okay..

Frisk turned around,making everyone else turn away too,so you took off the stupid hospital gown,and slipped on the shorts,then the sweater.The shorts fit pretty well,so did the sweater! "Done.." You said,a little quietly.

Everyone turned back around,Undyne grinning and picking you up again "Let's go,punks!"

After a small walk,you all got to a place full of puzzles.

"It's snowing more than usual.." You heard Undyne mutter

That's when you heard the sound of an approaching blizzard coming from the way you guys came from.

"One second.."You said,getting out of Undyne's grasp,and flying upwards.

Yup,definitely a blizzard heading your way.

You zipped back to the group,already scared.

"So what's the news?"Frisk asked

You gulped "Blizzard.Heading our way.And FAST"

That's when Undyne picked up you,papyrus,and Frisk in one arm,and alphys and sans in the other.Mettaton was already starting to run ahead,Undyne close behind him,at one point,they might not have noticed,but you and Frisk fell out of Undyne's grasp.Lucky for you,your head hit a rock.Before you blacked out,you saw shapes going off in the distance,and Frisk above you,trying to keep you awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for so long!
> 
> ~only continue reading this if you are willing to read my sob stuff~
> 
> So,I've been stressing alot with school and grades,and I've started to feel really sad. I haven't come out as lesbian to my parents yet,and my dad is homophobic, which stresses me even more. Then at school,there's a group of girls that are slim,look perfect pretty much,and they make fun of girls who are different,like me. They tease other girls about their height,how thin or thick they are,etc.. Well,my torso,legs and arms are a bit thick,my arms being pretty hairy,so they tease me about that.. Well,I've started,y'know.. making marks on my upper thighs.
> 
> ~End notes~


	7. Help us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN this took a long time,sorry guys.  
> I'll try to update alot more,I just get too distracted. .  
> And 107 hits?!?!DAMN!THANKS YOUS GUYS!!

_(y/n)......_

What?

_(y/n)...!_

 

 

_(Y/N)!!_

You regained consciousness rather quickly,to see you were in a cave,with Frisk...

That's when it hit you,what happened.

Undyne hadn't noticed dropping you and Frisk while she and mettaton were running.Now you and Frisk are stuck,and to make it worse,there was a blizzard outside the small cave,keeping you two trapped.

"So I have two reports of bad news,and one with good.."Frisk said,and you turned to them,listening. "One;My cellphone won't work." Fucking great. "Two;We're stuck here until the blizzard stops.." THIS IS FINE. "Now for the good news,there's some dog monsters that haven't headed home yet,and we might have a chance of getting back with the others." Now your ears obviously straightened "Really??" You asked,excited by that news. Frisk grinned at you're excitement,nodding "We better start watching though.." Frisk said as they went to the front of the cave,unaffected by the cold.You joined them,and listened carefully,sure enough,you heard many paw steps crunching in the snow.

"Hear anything?"Frisk asked,and you nodded,responding "alot of pawsteps.."

"Sorry" Frisk said,then yelling "HEY!!OVER HERE!!"

Then the pawsteps changed direction, coming towards you guys.

"Frisk is that you??" a strange voice said. "Doggo!" Frisk said exitedly. Then a pack of white dogs came into view, One you assumed being doggo, he had pants, what looked like a mask, and a tank top on. Then there was two dogs with black cloaks,and..HUGE ASS BATTLE AXES?! Anyways,There was also a small dog ,and a dog in armour, and a spear with a dog face on it?

"Frisk.." (what are you doing out here?) The two cloaked dogs asked, "And who.." (Is this?) The two cloaked dogs sniffed you,much to your displeasure.

Frisk pushed you towards the two dogs "Dogamy and Dogeressa, meet (y/n)" the two nodded,then you pushed to the dog with clothes "Doggo, (y/n)" Now the armoured dog and tiny dog "That's annoying dog,and greater dog."

Frisk then started explaining what happened, asking the dogs to help you two to atleast Grillby's. 

"That's where.." (We were headed.) The cloaked dogs said,greater dog yapping in agreement.

Then Doggo picked you two up "can ya deal with the cold for a minute?" Frisk nodded, you were uncertain,but nodded anyways.

"Let's get going then!" Doggo said,him and all the dogs taking off towards Snowdin.

You were freezing already,not used to the cold.You felt a warm paw touching your ear.It was Dogeressa,getting snow out of your large bat ears.They all were looking at you worriedly as you shook violently.

Soon enough you all got to a place called 'Grillby's'"We're here!" Doggo said, setting you two down "You'll warm up here,even faster if you stick around Grillby."Doggo said again.

You all walked in,a few monsters already there,and the dogs going to their table,Doggo bringing you and Frisk to the bar after telling his dog pals that he should watch you two.

A fire monster was behind the bar,cleaning an already sparkling glass. "Hey,Grillby,meet (y/n)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter 7!  
> Vote:  
> A:Asriel  
> B:Chara

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story,so please,tell me how it was!It's really short,just give a few ideas if you can,please!More chapters coming soon


End file.
